Rikkaidai Rule-Book: Team Edition
by WrittenWhim
Summary: Kirihara needs to learn how to Niou-proof his house. In a rather unexpected turn of events the Trickster managed to acquire Kirihara's rule-book. Upon finding out about this rule-book, Yukimura proposes they write a new one...together.
1. Chapter 1

**Rule 0: Hide Your Book Better**

From the way Niou was waving around a poorly made book put together from scrap paper and staples, it was evident Kirihara was half as good at hiding things as he thought he was. The frantic second-year hopped around crazily in an attempt to get his survival guide back before the others got there. If they caught wind of it…no, he didn't want to think of the outcome.

"Niou-senpai! Give it back already! How did you even find out about that?!" Kirihara wailed as the book danced away in the hands of the Trickster.

Letting out a devious cackle, Niou smirked. "That's _my_ secret Seaweed Head~. Now," he mused, tapping his fingers along his chin, "what to do about this…horrendously inaccurate rule-book…"

"What do we have here?"

That ridiculously gentle voice, the light smile, the scary aura, Yukimura Seiichi had definitely just walked in at the worst time.

"Don't believe a thing Niou-senpai says!"

Scoffing, the Trickster held up the book for the rest of the arriving regulars to see. "I have solid evidence right here brat. Anyhow, Akaya went ahead and made a rule-book all on his own."

Marui almost choked on his gum in surprise. It took Jackal giving him a particularly hard slap to the back before he was able to speak coherently. "What!? Akaya wrote a _book_? Since when was he intelligent enough to do something like that?"

The green-eyed boy pouted. "Hey! I can be smart!"

Before an argument erupted, Sanada plucked the book from Niou's hand. "I will be confiscating this for today."

"Hm…actually may I look at it?" Yanagi queried, always up for another chance to gather more data on his teammates. Not missing a beat, the vice-captain relinquished the book to Rikkai's resident data collector, it was pretty obvious Sanada wanted nothing to do with it.

While Yagyuu lectured Niou off to the side about breaking into his teammates' houses and stealing personal property, Yukimura lightly patted Kirihara on his shoulder.

"Well Akaya, since you aren't going to get your book back, why don't you make another one?" The serene captain suggested.

Blinking wide-eyes, Kirihara looked all-too excited at the prospect of actually being allowed to remake his guide with full permission from his amazing captain. "You really mean it buchou?"

"Of course Akaya," Yukimura said. All would have been well and happy, except this is Rikkaidai, nothing is ever well and happy with them. Suffice to say that the eerie smile placed on the Demigod's lips was a dead-giveaway that he had far more sinister intentions. "On the condition that you allow rest of the team to contribute as well."

Kirihara…was not happy with the turn of events, but grudgingly agreed. If all else failed he could always hijack the original, swap them out, and burn the new one.

"I think it's a good _compromise_ ," Yagyuu added in, emphasizing the word 'compromise' to get his message across. There would be at least _some_ remnant of sanity in that guide if it was the last thing he did. After all, as a gentleman Yagyuu was inclined (read: obligated) to increase the next generation's chance of survival.

Prepping himself for yet another wacky adventure with the other regulars, Jackal sighed heavily. "The first rule should be that Akaya should never write a book, and if he does, hide it better."

Thus began the great undertaking of the Rikkai regulars to make a _true_ Rikkaidai rule-book. If only they knew what awaited them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule 1: Listen to your** _ **senpai's**_ **(not just the captain)**

Kirihara frowned as he looked down at the first rule Niou had just scrawled into their new, team, hand book. "Niou-senpai, this rule seems wrong," the second year noted.

Flipping his rattail sassily, Niou looked down at his underclassman with a smirk. "And why would that be puri~?"

Scratching his head, Kirihara shrugged. His eyes dotted about carefully as the rest of the team looked at him expectantly, challenging him to question their authority over him and the first and second years. Gulping down his anxiety (at possibly being murdered for what he was about to say), the Ace spoke.

"Erm, well, you guys order me around a lot…and bully me into doing some really strange and dangerous things…" Kirihara trailed off, hands shaking and palms sweaty from the degrees of the glares sent his way.

Prepping his notebook from all the excellent data that could stem from Kirihara's defiant reply, he smirked slightly. "Now, Akaya would you mind explaining that to us?"

"Niou-senpai is always pranking me and blaming me when he does something, Marui-senpai makes me pay for his stuff and never pays me back, Sanada-fukubuchou slaps me all the time, and Yanagi-senpai sells my information to fangirls!"

Yukimura turned to Yanagi with an amused smile. "Do you really?"

Seeming quite proud of himself, Yanagi nodded. "Yes, the profits from that all go towards the tennis club. How else did you think I managed to get the courts and nets all fixed up?"

Kirihara looked both devastated and outraged at the same time. Make of that what you will. "B-but Yanagi-senpai! Why me? Why not Niou or Marui-senpai?! _They're_ always bragging about how many fans they have!"

"Statistics," Yanagi stated plainly, "By calculating all of the variables I have concluded that among the female populace, Akaya is the overall most popular. Though many of them seem to fear him, most only do so until they see what he's like off-court, then they seem to have a much greater liking towards him. Also contributing is his popularity outside of Rikkaidai, there are actually quite a few students from other areas and schools that like him. Something to do with his 'cuteness factor' I believe."

"I am _not_ cute! I'm cool and awesome!" Kirihara protested, his mouth set into a pout, and looking very cute.

Niou cackled deviously. "See Seaweed Head? You're our adorable baby second-year~!" Marui broke into guffaws beside him, leaning on an uncomfortable Jackal to hold himself up.

The Gentleman sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Niou-kun, please try and be kinder to your underclassmen. It isn't good to treat people like that."

Smirk never faltering, Niou nudged his doubles partner playfully. "Oi, you can't say you don't enjoy it Yagyuu."

Yagyuu didn't even bother with replying to the Trickster. Deeming it necessary, Yukimura took it upon himself to continue the conversation. "But Akaya, don't you see that all this is for the good of the team? By listening to your upperclassmen, we create a stable and organized environment in which everyone may flourish."

In a twist of fate, Kirihara's eyes sparkled like emeralds, full of inspiration and awe for his captain. "Buchou! I can see it now! You're right! I should listen to my senpai!"

Jackal slapped his forehead in exasperation. Kirihara was _far_ too gullible when it came to Yukimura. And he swore he saw money exchange hands while Niou and Marui high-fived each other and snickered off to the side. After that whole mess was tidied up, they moved on to the next rule.

Sanada was just happy he didn't have to slap anyone to get his points across this time.


End file.
